


Hello, Charlotte

by Fukami_kun



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Figurative Writing Practice, Major spoilers for the game, dont read if you havent seen the endings, i just wanted to practice lol, this rlly isnt a fic id usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Charlotte sat beside Anri, shuffling with her hands nervously. Once every year, a schoolwide vote would take place to determine a candidate to be judged. Whoever got zero votes would get taken into the “Smile Room” to receive their adjudication.





	Hello, Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. this was originally a vocab assignment for english. what we're supposed to do is write a short 5-7 sentence paragraph. did i do that? nah. i kinda went crazy and ended up getting carried away. ahahaha im still gonna turn it in. i really just wanted to write a whole bunch of poetic sounding shit lmao
> 
> anyways this isnt really all that canon compliant. i know a lot of things are probably inaccurate but i wrote this quickly, and like i said, this was just an english assignment that got out of hand. i didnt check the game to go over any inconsistencies so im sure theres a lot of errors
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Charlotte sat beside Anri, shuffling with her hands nervously. Once every year, a schoolwide vote would take place to determine a candidate to be judged. Whoever got zero votes would get taken into the “Smile Room” to receive their adjudication. The girl’s eyes flickered about the assembly room, worried. She spotted her friend, Vincent, up at the front. Bandages and gauze covered cuts and bruises scattered on his pale skinned face. The blemishes seemed to be permanent fixtures on his face, gifts from his perpetual tormentors. He was always being bullied and beaten up, although he never seemed to mind anymore.

He always worried Charlotte. Her friend never made a move to defend himself and she knew he held such a cynical view of the world because of their peers. Out of the corner of her eyes she met Anri’s glower. Anri always claimed to be Charlotte’s friend, but deep down she knew that Anri was just using her. At lunch she’d always pretend to have lost her wallet, or maybe she accidentally left it at home. The moody, black haired girl sent a withering glare in Vincent’s direction. 

A staticky sound rang out over the mass of students, and silence blanketed over all. Charlotte, startled, turned her eyes towards the podium where the principal stood. White noise filtered through Charlotte’s mind as the principal drawled on about the significance of life, media, and social standing. Her peers then looked down at their phones and she blankly followed along. Charlotte stared absentmindedly at the names listed on her screen, but didn’t make a move to vote for any of them. 

Up overhead, the principal started speaking again but Charlotte tuned it out, not wanting to know who would be taken for judgement. However the principal kept on talking and announced, “What a surprising turn of events! Two students have been chosen this year! Congratulations to Charlotte Wiltshire and Vincent Wordsworth!” 

Charlotte shot up so quickly that the foldable chair she sat in rocked backwards slightly. Her eyes widened and she sent an astonished look towards Vincent. She then turned towards Anri and gaped, horrified and betrayed. Anri looked at her ‘friend’ in disgust. She only just waved her hand off as if to say ‘go away’. 

In contrast, Vincent only showed a ghost of a smile on his face. He had already accepted his fate long before. Maybe a part of him really wanted this. Charlotte’s breath hitched as she remembered when he tried to convince her to join him in ‘returning to the Aether’. Of course, she declined. At the time, Vincent only smiled sadly as he put away a bottle of something. It saddened Charlotte. Vincent conceded so easily. He had given up on his time in this world so easily she forgot that she was still clinging to it. 

At the edge of her mind she felt Frei tugging at her thoughts. He had been living in Charlotte’s headspace for the past two years, trying to persuade her to accept her fate as the new Oracle. She had always denied them. The former god fed Charlotte ideas but she willingly accepted them this time.

Natural laws didn’t seem to apply to Charlotte as her hair began to rise like a cat’s. It fluffed up, her short hair wisping around her like clouds. The longer locks of hair that framed her face seemed to move like water. It floated all around her and made her small self look almost ethereal. Her despair filled eyes began to glow a smoldering golden color as she swept them across the amassed students. Frei sang praises in her ears as she stepped out of her row and into the main aisle. 

The other students didn’t seem to be fazed at all. They just watched as Charlotte strode down, some whispering among themselves and snickering. Charlotte grimaced and bit the inside of her cheek, almost drawing blood. She gripped the black fabric of her dress, making her knuckles turn white. The false, monochrome god tried to ignore them as she made her way over to Vincent. 

When she finally reached him he only looked at her with a blank expression. He looked so painfully plain. After all, Vincent was just a false god like her. Charlotte held her hand out to him and he put one of his clammy hands into hers. The girl tried to smile but she withered and crumpled into herself as she fell to the ground. 

She sobbed into her hands and Vincent bent down to console her. Back in the audience, Anri just scowled as jealousy overtook her. Somewhere off in the distance the principal ordered for the executioners to grab the two chosen. Charlotte began wailing in sorrow as warm, salty tears began to fall more freely. She didn’t want him to get taken. The girl was more concerned about her friend than her own well being. He didn’t deserve this and she wanted to save him. Frei tugged at her mind again and called for her. An influx of power surged through her fingertips as she pulled herself back up again. 

Some sort of supernatural power from Frei flowed into her body. She screeched in pain as the infinite energy saturated and converged in her chest. Charlotte doubled over again and through tears she just barely managed to make out Vincent’s concerned face. Students in the audience began to grow louder with gossip as they mocked and satirized the poor girl. 

A shockwave of otherworldly forces burst out from Charlotte as she let out a pained shriek. The students went quiet with bewilderment as lights started to halo around Charlotte’s head. Vincent looked at her in awe. The girl’s breathing seemed to fluctuate along with the lights around her head. They shined at varying intensities as Charlotte staggered towards the Smile Room. She lurched and held her stomach. Vincent tried to move to help her but Charlotte held her hand out behind her as if to say ‘stay away’.

The boy looked at his friend but otherwise backed up to give her space. Charlotte’s body was wracked with spasms as the girl vomited a black, inky substance. Out of the small of her back something inhuman began to emerge. Frei was laughing at the back of Charlotte’s mind as he allowed more of his power to flow into his host. He didn’t mind how much pain this was causing her. After all, she basically asked for this. If she wanted to destroy this trashy world with a screwed up hive mind sense of thinking, then he’d assist in any way he could. 

Everyone was part of it. All the students in her school. The principal. Anri. Vincent. Even Charlotte herself. Everyone was victim to prejudices and their minds were spoiled with dirtied thoughts. Society and media only made matters worse by either exemplifying it and glorifying seemingly ‘good’ things. Horrible, horrible things became normalized. So many things factored into the corrupt society she lived in. Bullies, neglectful parents, loneliness. She could list more things if she wanted but Charlotte couldn’t stand it. Instead, she wanted to eradicate everything. 

Charlotte began to howl in pain again as Frei centralized the power in her chest again. The girl keeled in agony as a mass of gore began to orbit around her like planets around the sun. It was almost as if Charlotte was the center of the universe. Maybe she was? She was the center of this wonderfully screwed up world. She was the princess of this theatrical display of devastation. 

The mass of organs and eyes seemingly began to pulsate with power. Charlotte cried more as she wailed. She put her hands out in front of her as an ethereal light bathed her and everyone in the assembly room. It seemed to come from nowhere but everywhere all at once. Sounds and chimes from all across space rang through her mind as Frei guided their powers to the room in front of them. The students in the room were no longer talking and the executioners no longer moved. Vincent and Anri seemed frozen in shock and despair. It was only Charlotte who seemed like the only living one left. Maybe that was true in all aspects. Maybe she was truly the only one to break the mold from this wretched hive mind. 

A ghost of Frei’s figure floated behind the schoolgirl as she continued to fire. He was smirking and all four of his void-like eyes seemed alight with amusement. The former god sung praises upon praises in Charlotte’s ears as she began to chip away at the horrid shackles of torment. 

Hopefully after nobody would keep on getting chosen. Alienated kids might always be the sole victims of this world. Anyone who deviated from what was deemed right or correct would be weeded out one after another. Charlotte hoped that there would be a solace eventually. 

After what was probably an eternity, Charlotte collapsed. Frei was seemingly absent from her mind. The girl laid alone in a white space. She couldn’t tell if this was reality anymore. Maybe it was just withdrawal from her regiment. She couldn’t tell anymore. She didn’t want to know anymore. 

Her eyelids drooped and she was tempted to fall asleep. Weights of lead nearly forced them shut but a shadowy figure appeared from out of her vision. They wore an oxen’s skull with twisting horns. Charlotte couldn’t keep herself awake for much longer. The figure drew closer to her and as she shut her eyes all she heard was, “Hello, Charlotte.”


End file.
